


Bedroom Hymn

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn with minimal Plot, little spoon!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Jyn seldom wears dresses, but Cassian is sure to take advantage of the very few moments when they arise.





	

“Hit-”  _ block. _ “Higher-”  _ block. _ “Cadet!”

“Yes, sir,” the young soldier said, throwing another punch.

Cassian dodged easily, letting out a heavy sigh. He threw a punch, nearly knocking the other man off balance. “Higher, man,  _ higher _ !” The boy nodded again, redistributing his weight before taking another swing at Cassian. He dodged again, huffing before opening his mouth to reply when-

“Cadet, if you fake a punch  _ first, _ you may have a better chance at catching him off guard,” a voice came. Cassian looked up to see Jyn perched on the back of a bench at the edge of the mat, the skirt of her dress blowing in the slight breeze coming in from an open window. His concentration faltered just long enough for the boy to throw a punch, hitting Cassian square in the jaw.

The second after he pulled his hand back, the boy's eyes went wide. “Sir, I-”

Cassian shook his head and reached up to press his palm to his chin. Well, as easily as he could with his sparring gloves still on. “It was my own fault,” he glanced over to Jyn, a devilish smirk on her lips. “Take a break. I need to speak to Sergeant Erso.”

“Yes, sir,” the boy said quickly before running off towards the water cooler.

Cassian sighed and walked towards Jyn, bringing his hand up to bite down on the velcro securing his hand into the glove. He tugged once and pulled the glove off with his other hand. He pulled the other glove off and dropped them both to the ground as he stopped just in front of Jyn. He quickly wormed his way between her knees, smiling when she reached forward to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. She smiled, letting her fingers graze along the side of his face before stopping to cup his cheek. “I didn't expect you back until dark,” he said, leaning into her touch.

“Got back a little early,” she smiled, gently squeezing her legs around his sides before relaxing them. “Figured I'd surprise you.”

“And injure me in the process,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“That was your own damn fault,” she shrugged, offering him a wink.

“You think I'd be able to focus without coming over to welcome you home?”

Her lips curved into a wolfish grin. “So the dress had nothing to do with it?”

He smirked, letting his fingers trail up from her shin to the hem of her dress. “Oh, that definitely helped,” he said, his eyes flicking down to take in the length of her body. His hand slowly trailed up past her knee, fingers splayed out as if they'd be able to touch more of her. “Why the dress anyway?”

He'd only seen her in a dress three times before-

The first, they'd hidden in the back of the room as Luke Skywalker and Han Solo received their medals for helping to destroy the Death Star. She'd leaned into him, gritting her teeth as she fought back the seemingly neverending stream of tears, her hold on his hand firm but not entirely uncomfortable. She'd worn a deep shade of blue and he'd told her it made her eyes look more beautiful than he'd ever seen them just before she'd kissed him for the first time.

The second time they'd been on a mission in Imperial territory. They'd made it into an “upscale” resort-  _ It's not upscale, Cassian, it's flashy and tacky. There's a difference. _ -and needed to play the part of an upper class couple, loyal to the Empire and all about talking business with a select few who would take false information as true and share their own (truthful) information in return. The blood-red colour had practically made his mouth water at the thought of the dress bunched up around her hips as it tickled the tops of his cheeks.

The third time she'd worn a dress had been to spite him, a ridiculously insignificant argument having been blown out of proportion on both sides. His blood had boiled when he saw her (obviously fake in hindsight) flirting with that  _ Han Solo _ . She'd smirked at the sound of the stitches tearing when he'd gotten impatient and practically ripped it from her body. It was a wonderful shade of green,  _ the colour’s close to the shade of the grass of Lah’mu _ , she'd confessed later that night, her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest as she fought the urge to sleep-

“Was tired, wanted to see you,” she shrugged, resting the weight of her arm on his shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair. She twirled and tugged at his short hair, her hands wandering of their own accord.

“So you...put on a dress?” he teased, smiling when she rolled her eyes, her own soft smile finding its way to her lips.

“Your jokes are so bad,” she groaned. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

“Well, let's see,” he began, holding up his hand as he counted off reasons just to make her laugh. “I'm charming, handsome, an excellent fighter and strategist,” he leaned in close. “A wonderful lover-” his smile widened when he heard her breath hitch. “Good at dodging your fists when waking you, one of very few whose brave enough to talk to you before your morning caf-” Jyn laughed, making him pause. His smile softened. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead and smiled down at her as a comfortable silence settled between them.

“I missed you,” she finally sighed after a moment. He reached up with his free hand to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. “I  _ really _ missed you.”

“You were only gone a few days,” he said, though he hid the fact that he longed for her nearly the second after she'd let her hand pull away from his own when she left.

She hummed, shrugging a shoulder. “Yeah, but the bed was cold and there was no one to take over conversations when I'd grown tired and annoyed,” she sighed melodramatically.

He chuckled, shaking his head. She leaned forward when he did, her shoulders relaxing at his tender kiss. “Why don't you go back and take a nap? I'll finish up here and head back soon.”

“I miss watching you spar,” she frowned again.

“I know you do, but I won't be able to focus with you here.”

She faked a gasp. “Was that you saying I look nice?”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing the edge of her ear. He smirked when he saw her shoulders shake as a chill ran up her spine. “That was me telling you I want to rip that dress off of you, but I don't want you falling asleep while I do so.” He pulled back, watching as she let out a shaky breath.

“Menace,” she huffed, lightly shoving his chest. He chuckled as he stumbled back, watching as she pushed off of the bench. She landed gracefully and brushed her skirt down, a strand of hair coming loose from the slightly more intricate than usual hairstyle she had her hair pulled back in. She stepped over to him, one hand finding the collar of his training shirt as she pushed up on the tips of her toes. She gave it a brief tug, pulling his down towards her in a quick goodbye kiss. “Miss me?”

“Of course,” he smiled, watching as she let her heels fall to the floor. She let go of his shirt before doing a hap hazard job of brushing the wrinkles out of it. She smiled one last time before stalking across the mat and out of the room. Cassian sighed, turning back to the boy from earlier. “Cadet!” The boy's head snapped up. Cassian nodded his head towards the mat once. “Ready to try again?

* * *

 

Upon returning from their mission to retrieve the Death Star plans, Jyn had been given her own bunk, the room fit for a newly-ranked Sergeant, but she didn't spend much time in the room. For their first few months after Scarif, she'd always attempt to go to sleep in her own bunk, but would end up down the labyrinth of hallways to his bunk only a handful of hours later. She'd frown when he opened his door, her claims of  _ nightmare _ or  _ couldn't sleep _ muffled into the material of his shirt. Around the three-month mark, she'd given up on sleeping alone entirely and had slowly started moving into his bunk, barely going back to hers unless the other wanted space for the night. (Something that rarely ever happened.) He'd never admit it to anyone, but he could barely sleep without her by his side and he'd been so thankful when she'd officially asked to move in, as if he hadn't noticed her toothbrush next to his or her shoes stacked neatly next to his or the fact that every shirt, pair of pants, and set of underwear she owned had ended up in his top two drawers. His bunk had officially been turned into their bunk after Mon Mothma has approached him and asked if they even needed the second room or if the base could take it back for newly ranked officers. 

When he'd finally made it back to their room after finishing up his training session, he bit back a smile at the sight of her sprawled out of the bed, the dress still on- though not for long. After a moment, he decided to shower, figuring the extra few minutes of sleep would do her good. She needed her sleep and he knew damn well that she didn't get nearly enough. He peeled off his training clothes and attempted to take a long shower as to give her more time to sleep, but he missed her- missed her greedy hands and the noises she made and the  _ taste _ of her. He wanted her,  _ needed _ her, even if they'd only been apart for just under a week. After he'd cleaned up, or gotten as clean as he was going to get, he dried off and pulled on a shirt and a pair of standard issue sweatpants before walking over to the bed. She was still sleeping and while he wanted to lay down next to her and maybe gently nudge her awake, he had better plans.

He laid down at the end of the bed, settling down in the space between her thighs. He slowly and carefully reached up below her dress to hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pull them down her thighs. He brushed her dress up to her waist and licked his lips, glancing down at her pale flesh. A smirk crossed over his lips before he began pressing gentle kisses to the inside of both of her knees, the tops and insides of her thighs, the thin section of her stomach that was exposed to him, anywhere except for where she was growing more and more wet as he kissed her. She hummed in her sleep when he pressed a kiss to the juncture of her hip. He smirked, bringing his hands up to painstakingly slowly drag his fingers along the insides of her thighs, making her hips buck just the slightest bit. He pressed a kiss to the spot just above her clit, drawing a breathy version of his name from her lips. He smirked, licking his lips and swallowing down the taste of her. He let out a sigh, smirking at a mostly-unconscious whimper. He leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue along her wet skin, drawing a gasp from her lips. She stilled for a moment before he felt the bed shift. “Cassian?”

He couldn't help but smile when her eyes met his, pupils blown wide, a flush already creeping over what he could see of her face and chest. “Sleep well?” Her breath caught when he nipped at the inside of her thigh. He winked, closing his eyes as he began worrying the skin between his teeth. She groaned, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair. He carefully pulled away after a few moments, a light pink mark staring back at him. He'd come back to it later, continue his work until it turned purple and he'd marked her in half a dozen other places.

“Cassian,” she panted, tugging at his hair when he leaned over to lave his tongue over her clit again. “Fuck,” she gasped, her stomach clenching. “What're you-” she cut herself short, a moan falling from her lips when he dragged his fingers up and down her skin before slowly pressing a finger into her. She tensed, her thighs already quivering. “More,” she groaned, her voice almost raw. He smirked, swirling his tongue around her clit as he pushed another finger into her. He slowly and carefully cocked his fingers, making her hips jump. He thrust his fingers, listening for her gasps to tell him when he found the spot that made her less likely to care if she was telling the whole base his name. “Faster,” she breathed, nails biting into his scalp. He made no attempt to speed up, chuckling when she whined in frustration. “Please,” she begged, her voice quieter.

He slowly pulled back, smiling up at her when she gasped at the cold. He didn't stop his fingers, enjoying the occasional twitch of her hips and the little gasps she let out. “Since you asked so nicely-”

“Cassian,” she whined, lightly tugging at his hair.

“Watch me,” he instructed, his voice soft, but also that of a man asking permission. She nodded, not breaking eye contact. He leaned forward again, her whole body tightening when he brought his mouth back to her clit. He smirked against her skin when he watched her fight every urge to lay back, her stomach and shoulders straining. He reached up with his free hand to pry her own from the thick blanket she was laying on, her fingers interlocking painfully tight with his own. He felt her muscles begin to contract, her whole body shaking.

“Fuck,” she gasped, practically begging to let go.

“Come on,” he breathed, squeezing her hand. 

Her back arched and she let her head fall back as her body shook. “Fuck,” she breathed again. He slowed his fingers before finally pulling them away, her breath catching in her throat as he ducked down again, pressing one last kiss between her thighs. He crawled up the bed towards her and laid down, a smile on his lips. She chuckled, letting out a breath. “That was a good way to wake up.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” he smiled. The corners of her lips ticked up before she turned onto her side, reaching forward to cup his cheek as she pressed her lips to his.

She pulled him close, her leg weaseling its way between his. “Want to help me out of this? I'll return the favour.”

“You don't have to-”

“No,” she interrupted. “I meant get you out of your clothes.” Her smirk widened. “ _ That _ will come another time. Have to make it fair, right?”

He chuckled, twisting them so she was straddling his hips. He sat up, fingers already busy fumbling with the many buttons lining the back of her dress as she worked on helping him get out of his pants. He gave up around the eighth button and settled for pulling the dress up from the waist. She laughed at his impatience but lifted her arms anyway. Before she could return to her intended task, he reached up to cup her breasts, breaking her concentration. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly thumbed at her nipples, her breaths coming out heavy and irregular. “Good?”

“You know damn well-” her words died on the tip of her tongue when he leaned down to drag his tongue across the sensitive skin he'd been caressing previously. “Do you not want me to touch you today?” she asked, a smile playing at her lips. 

“I'd love it if you touched me,” he smirked. “I just really want to touch  _ you _ .”

“Oh-” her breath caught when he wrapped his lips around her nipple. “Fucking hell-” she pressed her fingers against his chest, shoving him down onto his back. “Let me focus for a minute here.” He chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. “Good, now take your shirt off,” she ordered, lifting her hips as she tugged at the sweats. He lifted his own hips off of the bed to help her tug his pants down his thighs and let out a string of not-so-creative curses when she rutted against him. She smirked down at him but didn't stop, a dull heat settling low in his stomach. He sat up to pull his shirt off before reaching over to bring her lips to his. She pushed him down once again, a soft smirk on her lips.

“Jyn,” he whined, pushing up on his elbows.

She ground her hips against his, making him bite back a moan. “Oh, don’t hold those pretty little moans of yours back,” she frowned, leaning down to cup his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his. “You know I want to hear  _ everything _ ,” she purred, reaching up to rake her fingers through his hair. He nodded, swallowing hard when she leaned back. She locked eyes with him, wetting her lips before the corners curved up in a mischievous smirk. She sank down onto him, the feel of her warm and wet and wanting and-  _ wonderful _ , and he let out an almost embarrassingly loud moan. Her moan was breathy and light, absolutely done up for show when she leaned forward, taking his hands in her own and guiding them to her breasts.

They’d been intimate for so long, but god, she would always be able to  _ destroy _ him with a light press of her lips or a simple grind of her hips.

She looked down at him through thick lashes when he pulled his hands away, only to offer one to her seconds later. She took it and let him pull her down so their chests were pressed together. He cupped the back of her neck, guiding her mouth to his again. She began a slow roll of her hips, smiling against his lips when his breath hitched. “God,” he huffed, snapping his hips up to meet hers. 

“I’m flattered, really,” she teased, smiling when he rolled his eyes. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, resting her forearms on either side of his shoulders. They both stopped for a moment, just smiling down at each other. Their chests were still heaving and their bodies were still on fire, but they just...paused. “Hi.”

He chuckled, bumping his nose against hers. “Hello,” he breathed. She smiled, her gaze tracing the edges of his face so intensely that he could practically  _ feel _ her hands on him. “What?”

She reached up to cup his jaw, her gaze following her thumb tracing along his cheek. “Nothing,” she paused, her mouth opened before closing a moment later, her eyes locking on his. “Just...appreciating.” He cocked a brow when she gave him a brilliant smile. She leaned down to press her lips to his again, sighing when he leaned up towards her. She ground her hips down against his again without warning, drawing a loud moan from him. She chuckled, biting her bottom lip when his hips met hers.

“Appreciating?” he asked breathlessly. She nodded, a moan falling from her lips after he sat up, taking her with him. She moved closer, her knees still planted firmly on either side of his hips. “Appreciating me?”

She nodded, her breathing ragged. “You're quite pretty,” she said, swallowing hard.

“I am now?” He smirked, resting a hand on her hip. She gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair and digging her fingers into his shoulder when he pressed his thumb to her clit.

“Fuck,” she stammered, dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

“Tell me how,” he smirked.

“Vain,” she scoffed.

“Please?” He loved listening to her speak when she was like this; every word a breathless, agonising challenge for her and she always sounded so  _ incredible _ when she tried.

“Fucking-” she chuckled when he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. “Fine,” she smiled, stroking her fingers through his hair. “Your smile is amazing,” she breathed, alternating between raising her hips and grinding down. He pressed his thumb harder, smirking when she stuttered again. “Your eyes are-” she gasped, holding him tighter. “Fuck- I really love your eyes. They get really soft when you're talking to me and-” she swallowed hard, her fingers firmly tangled in his hair now. “You get these cute little crinkles on the rare occasion that you actually smile.”

“I smile,” he defended, ducking his head to kiss down her neck and over her shoulders.

She smiled, letting her head lull to the opposite side. “Not as much as I wish you did,” she breathed.

He hummed, nipping at the top of her breasts. She cussed, pushing him onto his back again before following his down. His hips stuttered at the change, a smirk crossed her lips. She nipped at his neck, a quiet but dirty  _ mine _ falling from her lips. He swallowed hard, holding her tightly against him while her movements started to grow sloppy. He kissed her again at the irregular drag of her skin against his. “Jyn,” he gasped.

“Come on,” she breathed, pressing kisses to his neck, chest, and shoulders. “I  _ know  _ you're almost there.”

“Not before you,” he gasped when she dragged her fingers down his side, her nails scratching in the best way.

“I asked first.”

He let out a loud laugh, pulling her down for a kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head when she pulled back again. “Are you twelve?”

“Be a good boy and just  _ listen _ to me for once,” she hummed, squeezing his hips. She leaned forward, her lips and tongue and teeth finding his pulse point and  _ fuck _ , she had him. “Come on, Cassian,” she purred in his ear. He grit his teeth briefly before pulling her mouth back to his again. She pulled back after several long moments, smiling down at him. “No, I want to watch.”

“Jyn-”

“Your expressions are half the fun,” she gasped. “Plus  _ the noises _ you make-” she groaned, a smile painted across her lips. “God, I could listen to them all day.”

“I-” his voice caught when she slowly but forcefully dragged her hips again, her smile widening as she bit down her own moan.

“Come on,” she breathed, bumping her nose against his. “Allow me this one,  _ simple _ pleasure.”

“Is this not pleasurable?”

“You talk too much,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Fine,” he agreed, pressing his lips to hers again. She pulled away after a moment, a small smile on her lips. She leaned up on her elbows again, her hips rutting against his. “Fuck,” he hissed after a moment, his back arching. She leaned down again, her mouth finding a spot on the side of his neck. He'd have a purple spot there by the next morning, a loud  _ mine _ for the whole rebellion to see and he'd wear it with pride-

She loved to mark him where others could see and he wouldn't dare hide them. He loved to mark her where he spent most of his time: her breasts, her stomach, and between her thighs-

“You're close,” she breathed, leaving the current mark she was working on and moving up his neck. He gasped, bucking his hips towards hers. “Come on, Cassian,” she coaxed, nipping at his skin. “Come for me.”

“Jyn-” he breathed, tangling his fingers in her hair. She tilted her hips sharply, finally sending him over. “ _ Fuck _ .”

She smiled, peppering kisses across his neck, over his jaw and his cheeks and finally his lips. He let his eyes stay closed, only opening them when she tapped his cheek. “Move over,” she sighed.

“What?”

She raised a brow. “Did you want me to sleep on top of you?”

“Sleep?”

She furrowed her brows together with a chuckle. “You know,” she began. “That thing you do when you're tired.” She cocked her head to the side at his confused expression. “What?”

“Nope,” he said, wrapping an arm around her and quickly flipping them so he was on top.

“Cassian,” she laughed.

“It's your turn,” he explained, his hands already wandering up and down her sides. 

“I already-”

“I don't care,” he shrugged, leaning down to press his lips to hers. “Unless you've had enough?” His voice was quieter, softer.

She hesitated, her eyes scanning over his face. A small smile bloomed into a smirk before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that quickly grew heated. She hummed when his hands found their way to her breasts. His fingers teased her nipples agonisingly slowly, her patience growing thin before they even really begun. He knew where her witsend was and carefully tiptoed the line, bringing her close and then leaving her to cool down. He chuckled when he brought a hand between her thighs, finding her skin slick and in need of one thing. “That's half your mess,” she practically moaned when he pressed his fingers to her clit. 

“Definitely not half,” he smirked, leaning down to drag his tongue across one of her breasts.

“Fuck,” she gasped, arching into him. Her free hand tangled in his hair, the other pinned to the mattress above her head by one of his hands.

“Eager,” he smirked, nipping at the taut skin of her stomach.

“Where are you going there?” She huffed out a laugh.

“I'll give you one guess,” he smirked, scattering kisses to the tops of her thighs.

“Cassian, no, you don't-”

“I want to,” he interrupted, spreading her thighs further apart. He licked his lips before looking up at her.

“But you already-” she cut herself short when his gaze met hers. One evening, after she'd just about fallen asleep, she'd confessed she still wasn't used to having a partner so willing. He knew she was still getting used to the occasional taste of herself clinging to his lips, but he wanted to,  _ loved _ to in fact.

“Please?” he asked, resting his cheek on her thigh while still keeping his eyes lock on hers. She bit her bottom lip before nodding. He smiled, peppering kisses to every available inch of skin. “You're beautiful,” he murmured before leaning down to lick a stripe up her skin. He smirked when he heard her cuss breathlessly behind the blood pounding in his ears. He repeated the motion once more before teasing her skin with his fingers. If he were being completely honest, he didn't love the taste of himself but the look on her face and the sounds she was making made him more than happy to continued. He raked his teeth over her clit, careful of her already on fire nerves, but also happy to make her breath hitch. When she tugged at his hair he slowly pushed two fingers into her, smirking when her breath caught.

“Cassian,” she breathed, glancing down at him before letting her head fall back.

“You're already so close,” he chuckled, his fingers quickly finding a good pace. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. “I know you have it in you,” he teased when he felt her tighten around him. “Jyn, please?” He encouraged before leaning down to wrap his lips around her clit.

“Cassian,” her breath caught just before she climaxed, her body tensing momentarily before she slumped back, one hand still locked with his, the other smoothing through his hair. He slowly kissed his way up her body before stopping at her lips. She cupped his face in her free hand, pulling him down to her with a sleepy smile on her lips.

“Content?”

“Very,” she nodded, pulling him in for one last kiss. His eyes slipped closed at the slow pace of her lips against his. She let a content sigh out through her nose, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

He pulled away after a moment, his smile mirroring hers. “Give me a minute?” She nodded turning onto her side. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips before sliding off of the bunk. He faced her as he began to step back, about to say something when his foot caught in a loop of fabric. “I need to fucking- damn it,” he cursed, untangling his foot from the strap protruding out from under the bunk-

He wouldn’t necessarily call her paranoid  _ per say _ , but she kept two bags packed under their bunk in the event that they had to leave in a hurry. One was hers and the other his; each bag full of spare clothes, weapons, money and identification for several different aliases, and a two-way com link that connected them to each other.  _ In case we get separated _ , she’d shrugged, avoiding his gaze as she put them each in a pocket. He thought it was charming but hadn’t brought them up again-

“Every time,” he groaned, shoving the bags back. He looked up at her, her small smile making him sigh. “I’m fixing the sliding doors under here at some point,” he promised for the umpteenth time, an over-exaggerated sigh falling from his lips. She reached over, her fingers running through his hair. He glanced up, his view of her face obstructed by the bangs falling into her eyes. He brushed the hair away, smiling when her eyes slipped shut and her shoulders relaxed. “I’ll only be a moment,” he promised, standing again.

She nodded, pulling the blankets up tight around her shoulders. “Hurry back,” she yawned.

He walked over to the refresher and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with hot water. He glanced up to look in the mirror as he rung out the towel. He chortled when he noticed the purpling marks forming on his neck. He shook his head and quickly cleaned himself off before walking back to Jyn and their bunk. She was already almost asleep by the time he got back, making his quick attempt at clean up go by hastily, but by the end she practically shoved the towel out of his hands and pulled him down in front of her. He chuckled, settling back against her, and pulled the blanket over himself. Jyn hummed, wrapping an arm around his waist and buried her face in the back of his neck. He was sure she'd fallen asleep when he heard her let out a small laugh. “What?”

“I don't think I'll ever be over you wanting to be the little spoon after sex,” she chuckled, pressing a kiss to the space just behind his ear. He groaned, turning further away from her. “Captain Cassian Jeron Andor-”

“Dear god-”

“The toughest of the tough, the Rebellion’s number one in Intelligence-” she cut herself off with another little laugh. “ _Sniper_ _ extraordinaire _ , wants to be the little spoon-”

“Jyn-”

“After getting  _ fucked _ by his tiny girlfriend,” she said, ignoring his annoyance.

“You're awful,” he groaned, rolling his eyes.

She smiled, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek. “Either way, I'm the best you've got.”

He sighed, lacing his fingers through hers and pulled her hand close up to his chest. “Yeah, you're the best.” She smiled, scooting closer again, this time pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade before finally sinking into a deep sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr!
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme :)


End file.
